Trapped
by Samajula1
Summary: Link wakes up imprisoned. Not as himself but as a wolf! In a panick he realizes that he is chained to the floor. He must escape to save his friends! Trapped, beaten and starving how can he trust this imp creature who promises him freedom? A life of slavery or an eventual painful death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic. Please forgive any punctuation errors!**

 **This story takes place during the time Link spent in prison as a wolf. I always thought that the 10secs where you where trapped was a little lame. So I thought something up and stretched out the time he spent in there before Midna finds him.**

 **Contains some violence.**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

 **Enjoy.**

His body was aching all over, every breath he took was agony, every movement he made was torture. He had never hurt so bad in his life. Why was he in so much pain?  
The fog that covered his mind was starting to lift.

Visions of children, panic and monsters slowly filtered through.  
Beth, Talo, Malo, Collin, Ilia!  
Their faces flashed in his mind and all at once his memory flooded back.

 _A great green beast astride a mighty blue boar holding Ilia's limp body. Him charging after them only to be blocked by a wall of shadows._  
 _To be pulled through the wall and com face to face with a beast that had a stone shield covering it's face._  
 _He felt a searing pain in his left hand and suddenly a bright light shone. The monster shrieked and threw him away. He landed on the ground hard._

 _His body felt like it was pulsating. The air around him turned thick and heavy, making it hard to breath. Sucking in deep breaths, trying to keep the agony at bay, scrunching his face up with a wince._

 _He felt a pop and his eyes went wide. White hot pain flooded through his body and he screamed at the sky. His vision went blurry and he was passed out before he hit the ground._

Link eyes shot open and a wave of pain washed through his body.  
His senses were going insane, as though he was trying to listen, smell and see everything all at once.  
His eyes were wide, mouth wide open taking in quick deep breaths, his ears layed flat against his head trying to block out sound from his aching head.

Link sat trembling for what seemed like hours until he slowly closed his mouth and took slow breaths through is more.

The sents that he breathed in seemed to pull his mind back from panic and he looked around his space.  
The place smelled terrible. Link seemed to be able to pick up each individual scent. Damp mould, water, stones, muck and grime. The most prevalent odour was the stench of death.  
His ears seemed to pick up the scampering of rats, drops of water from the rain outside, even the faint sounds of people outside.

'Odd' Link thought as he looked around. He was in a small cell. Three stone walls with the forth rows of metal bars.

The pain had subsided to a dull ache, so he lifted himself up to look through the bars. After taking his first step his ears picked up the clink of a chain.  
Link instantly turned his head to the sound and his eyes went wide.

Paws. Not hands or feet. Giant grey paws shackled to the ground!

Panicked, Link made quick glances over his new body.

Four long legs, a barrel chest and at the end a sleek tail. All covered in a mix of grey, brown and white fur.

'HOW!' Links mind was racing! He stood up and backed up as far as the chain would allow. Link turned around, trying to get a good look at himself. He kept twisting until the chain tangled around his legs and he fell over with a grunt.

The realization set in.  
'I'm a wolf.'

For a long while Link layed on the ground with his head resting on his paws. Thinking about his friends he became depressed. He let out a heavy sigh which turned into a long whine.

He flattened his ears, trying to block out all the noise and let his eyes fall shut. Though the pain was gone, Link was exhausted and sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**chappy2!**

 **A little bit of violence a head!**

 **Wolf Link belongs to Nintendo!**

Links ears flashed forward at the sound of a heavy wooden door creaking open.  
He opened his eyes and lifted his head, turning it towards the sound.

He heard two sets of footsteps lumbering towards his cell. Link got to his feet, keeping his head low, his eyes focused on the direction the door had opened.

The footsteps grew closer and Link tensed. As a foul door reached his nose wolfish instincts seem to take over. His hackles lifted, his tail lifted straight and went ridged while his muzzle was slightly lifting with the beginnings of a snarl. A quite growl could be heard from the back of his throat.

Fight or flight?

Links human instincts were to run or hide. But his wolf counterpart forced him to stand ready to fight. So he stood still, tensed and ready to rip a part whatever creature walked through the gate.

As the two creatures came into view, Links ears flattened, his snarl vanished and his tail dropped. His hackles were still raised.

 _What in Hyrule are these monsters?_ The question went through his mind as he took a step back.

The monsters were twice WolfLinks height. Their leathery skin was ash black with glowing aqua circular patterns on the sides of their bodies. Each one had a strange flat mask on its face. ' _Just like the monster that pulled me through the shadow wall',_ thought Link.  
Both monster carried a wooden club. One of the beasts has a bucket while the other had a bowl with a small portion of raw meat on it.

The smell of the meat met Links nose and his mouth started to water against his better judgement.

The creatures were screeching and making strange guttural noises at each other.  
 _Are they speaking to each other_? Link thought to himself. He raise his head and stepped forward. His body wanting the food they had.

One of the creatures noticed Link movement and screeched at him. Link jumped back with a startled growl when the monster bashed its club against the metal bars.

The monsters had another short conversation before one pulled out a key and opened the door. The door swung open with a long squeek that made Link cringe.  
One monster stepped in followed by the next one.

Link took a step back, lowering his head again. His tail low.  
Now that the monsters were on his side of the bars his body was telling him to run. He took another step back, the chain on his leg clinging with the movement.

One monster put the bucket down while its partner took a step forward and set the bowl of meat down. The creature stood back up and looked at Link making a strange grunt.

Link shifted his eyes to look at the bowl only to stare back at the monster.  
The monster turned its head and spoke to its friend and turned back to Link. It held out its hand and took a step towards Link.

Links eyes went wide as panic set in. His tail curled underneath his belly, his hackles rose even higher. He stepped back until he reached the end of his chain only to pull back as far as his front leg would let him.

The monster still moved forward with its hand stretched out. It seemed to be making some sort of mewling sound.

As the beast stepped closer, Link pulled his lips back revealing his sharp white teeth. A deep snarl rumbled through his chest.

Not heading Links warnings to back off, the monster took one more step forward with its hand reaching for Links head.

Eyes wide and unable to flee, something inside Link snapped and he lunged forward closing his jaws over the creatures hand. Links growls intensified and he readjusted his grip on the monsters hand who had tried to pull back.

It screamed and tried to rip its hand out of Links mouth! Link shook his head from side to side trying to do as much damage as he could.

The monsters friend gave a startled tell and ran over to its struggling partner. It raised its club high and slammed it down on Links head.

The wolf yelped and dropped to the ground bonelessly. The injured monster ran out the cell holding its hand that was gushing blood. The second monster remained in the cell and studied the unconscious wolf. It gave a shriek and kicked the wolf in the chest causing him roll onto his side. Link gave a heavy raspy cough but remained unconscious.  
The monster gave another shout and picked up the bowl of meat. It walked out and slammed the cell door shut. Locking it tight.


End file.
